


No Love For The Lonely

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, The Netherlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Max crushes his loneliness for one night, possibly crushing it for the long run





	No Love For The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: based on the song No Love For The Lonely by Ed Sheeran and Ariana Grande. We made a dance cover but we cant upload it bc its an unreleased track 🙈😂

The music blares loud and the coloured lights flash everywhere. Max makes his way through the dancing crowd and finally arrive at the bar.   
"Rum and coke please" he yells over the loud music and absentmindedly fixes his hair while waiting. He hasn't been to a club for months. Since he broke up with his last relationship. 

Somehow, he was traumatised by the demands of time and energy spent on a relationship. He admits he has broken a couple of hearts but he would rather put his career first before anything else. This never settled well with his previous exes. 

Your friends push you by the shoulders as you enter this exclusive Dutch club. The music was loud as hell, you're barely able to hear yourself. You adjust your tight skirt and tried to keep your balance on your heels as the careless crowd dances on. You finally arrive at the reserved seats, dropping yourself into the sofa. Your friends quickly decide to order cocktails for the group. 

Your phone buzzes for a hundredth time today, work and bookings waiting for confirmation. They really don't understand what a vacation is, huh?   
You've been working for months straight and you still couldn't get a week for yourself. You swipe your phone off and slam it face first on the table. Your friends cheer. You leave the group and approach the bar to order something stronger. 

"Tequila please.. "You ask rather demandingly. The bartender nods.   
The man sitting beside you at the bar looks over to you.   
"Slow down, Snoepje, the night is young..." He chuckles. You roll your eyes.   
"Trying to forget, huh? Me too." He laughs. You finally turn your head to him.   
His handsome features stun you. Slightly red in the face due to the alcohol, his bright eyes and plump lips manages to trap you into him.   
The bartender serves you your drink.   
"Here's to forgetting, then." He raises his glass to you. You clink it with yours before taking it all in one go.   
"I'm y/n by the way..." You finally talk.   
"Max." He shakes your hand. "You're not from here, are you?" He asks.   
"No, I'm taking a vacation."  
"That's great! How long?"  
" A week. Work just never ends." You answer.   
"Oh I agree. Work just takes up too much of our lives.. "Max comments.   
"But we're not here to talk about work though. Let's get some more shots!" You smile as you wave at the bartender.   
"You're right!" Max decides. "I like you!"

Several drinks later the distance between you gets smaller and smaller. You ask him if he wants to dance but he shakes his dizzy head, claiming he does not dance. "Well do you want to get out of here then?" You put your hands on your hips, already hopping off the barstool. His eyes brighten at the suggestion. "Oh absolutely.. " he takes your hand and heads out of the club. 

"Your place?" You ask as he takes the lead.   
"Ja, mijn zus is weg.." He answers in dutch.   
"I don't know what you just said but that was hot..." You comment despite being tipsy. His hand moves from your arm to the small of your back, slipping dangerously low. 

You arrive at his place which wasn't far from the bar. As soon as he enters, he pulls you in and pushes you against the door, kissing your lips and hands moving all over. You put your hand around his neck as he pulls you up against him, strong arms lifting you off the floor. Clothes begin to lose and before you know it, you both make it to his bedroom. 

In the late hours of the morning, Max groans at the headache from last night's hangover squeezes his brain. He stretches himself before turning to the other side of the bed.   
It was empty.   
Hr forgets his hangover at the alarm of waking up without you. He carefully leaves the bed and puts on some clothes and to check the bathroom and the kitchen. No sign of y/n. 

He rubs his hand against his face, regretting how he just let you go. He checks his phone for a message before remembering he doesn't even have your number. Max contemplates on the thought that maybe things are better this way. With his career coming first, there certainly is no love for the lonely. 

He picks up his wallet and keys and puts on a cap before leaving the house to grab brunch. He slams the door as his temper eats him away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: walk up 2 da club like waddup I'm not old enough lmao


End file.
